1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism of a head-mounted device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device that is used mounted on the head, a head-mounted display (hereinafter referred to as an HMD) is well known. HMDs are widely used because of their advantages: images can be viewed on a large screen easily; 3-D vision can be easily achieved; viewers can move along with the device; and so on. As a mounting mechanism of an HMD, widely known are mounting mechanisms that fix the HMD on the head by fastening the head contour with a belt-like member; and mounting mechanisms having a frontal region pressing member and an occipital region pressing member and that fix the HMD by pressing the HMD onto the head by moving the occipital region pressing member back and forth. With these mounting mechanisms, by loosening the members on the belt and moving the occipital region pressing member backwards, the HMD can be removed.
Also well known is a type of mounting mechanism in which the parietal region of the head is pressed to support the weight of the HMD in order to decrease slipping off in a downward direction due to the weight of the HMD (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-088814). Furthermore, when mounting the HMD, the HMD is preferably mounted easily while a display unit is being maintained at a position where images can be viewed properly. Thus, as a mounting mechanism that can easily be mounted while grasping the HMD with one hand, a type of mechanism using wire is described, for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-333547.
However, in the mounting mechanism described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-088814, an adjusting mechanism for a pressing member for the head contour, and an adjusting mechanism for a parietal region pressing member are provided separately, and therefore there is a problem in that the mounting operation is complicated. Also, because there is a plurality of adjusting mechanisms, the size of the device increases correspondingly, causing a heavier weight.
Additionally, the mounting mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-333547 only presses onto the temporal region, not having a parietal region pressing member. Therefore, on one hand, the mounting operation of the HMD is simplified, but on the other hand, the HMD has to be held only by pressing the member onto the head contour, and when trying to hold the HMD so as not to slip off even if the head is moved, the pressing force to the head becomes high, rendering the mounting uncomfortable. Also, since the HMD has to be supported by one hand at the time of adjustment, there is a lack of stability.